Chryed Awake
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Moonlight becomes you.


The moonlight sent bright silver shafts through the Venetian blinds and woke Christian with a start. He groaned and turned heavily onto his side, reaching out across the bed to touch familiar skin.

"Sy?"

Puzzled that he could only feel cold cotton, he shifted up onto his elbows and switched on the bedside light. The fluorescent bulb flickered slowly to full power, making him squint slightly in it's dim light.

He strained his ears listening for sounds of movement in the flat, but all he could hear was a far off tube train rattling across the bridge on it's way back to the sidings and the monotonous tick of the alarm clock by his head.

Propelled by a sudden panic, he climbed out of bed and ran across to the wardrobe. His heart's rhythm slowed thankfully at the sight of Syed's clothes, still hanging neatly on their hangers.

He dressed, letting himself quietly out of the flat into the cold square. Frost rimed the railings of the gardens and his breath smoked upwards into the freezing air.

'Where are you, you silly bugger?' He pondered in which direction to look first.

Vaulting over the locked gates he checked all the benches, finding only empty chip wrappers and a drunken tramp, who growled and shook a fist when Christian got too close to him.

"Sorry mate."

Christian looked across to the Masood house, relieved to see it silent and sleeping with no signs of life. Chiding himself for being a fool, he jumped back out into the street and set off towards the swings.

As he approached he heard a faint squeak and the chink of chain against hollow metal, making him quicken his step.

"Need a push?"

Syed jumped, startled at the voice from the darkness.

"Christian. You frightened the life out of me. What are you doing creeping around? You should be at home sleeping."

Christian sat down on the swing beside him, half turned to study his face.

"Without you? What's up Sy? Sitting out here on your own at this time of night."

Syed shrugged.

"Don't know. Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a walk."

Christian noticed him tremble and took off his coat, hanging it over Syed's protesting shoulders.

"Christian, don't. Now you'll freeze."

Syed tried to pass it back to him but Christian refused.

"Tell me what's really the matter." he said patiently.

Syed pushed himself back a little, the chains straining and his feet making a small dust cloud in the dry earth. He gave Christian a sideways glance.

"You'll laugh."

Christian crossed his heart.

"Promise I won't"

Syed glanced up to the full moon and blinked.

"You went to bed without me."

Christian bit his knuckles, trying to quell the bubble of amusement in his throat.

"You soppy mare. You said you wanted to see the end of the film! I'd seen it already, and the temptation to let on which one had done all the murders got way too much for me."

Syed chewed at his thumbnail, embarrassed.

"I know, I know. I just wanted you to persuade me not to, and then you fell asleep. I realise how hard you've been working, so I didn't like to wake you."

Christian looked at him as if he were mad.

"I wouldn't have minded. I think this moon has made you crazy Sy. Were you feeling a bit romantic? Did you want to be wooed?"

Syed laughed and met Christian's confused eyes.

"I wanted to be extremely wooed." he admitted.

Christian face lit with a smile.

"It's always a pleasure and never a chore. I know of a rather bijou little dark alley nearby. Or of course there is always Dagenham Dave's finest King Size mattress, guaranteed no roll down.."

"Unless you really want to." Syed mimicked in an earthy growl.

Christian pulled Syed to his feet, sending the swing clattering against it's frame. In the distance a dog barked four times, the lonely echo made Christian shiver.

"There was a brief moment when I thought you might have run away, Sy."

Syed looked at him in disbelief.

"Now who's been struck bonkers by the full moon! Run away? From you? You're off your head. I had to get out to cool down a bit, can't keep my hands off you."

Christian huddled closer to Syed, warming himself against him.

"Good job too. So, now you've got me wide awake, how's about we go and find something to do to amuse ourselves until morning?"

Syed yawned loudly.

"Actually Christian, all this fresh air has made me a bit sleepy.. Ouch, stop it! I'm joking, haaa! Don't put me in the child's swing, I'll get stuck. Ha ha! Christian!…."


End file.
